


Torchwood in Wonderland

by Wolfskers



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Through the Rabbit-Hole They Go, overused tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfskers/pseuds/Wolfskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Cooper is having a quiet holiday in England. Quite a boring one, as well. Though that soon changes as she goes through the rabbit-hole into the nonsensical world of Wonderland. It's probably all just a dream. However ... with Torchwood, you can never be so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owners. 
> 
> Some elements and phrases were taken quite literally from Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but it's been a while since I last did some creative writing. Just playing around a bit, trying to get back into the habit of writing.
> 
> This story has not been proofread nor edited. 
> 
> English is not my native language. My apologies for any mistakes. Comments/reviews/concrit is always welcome.
> 
> Expect nothing.

Gwen put down the book that she had been reading and sheltered her eyes as she looked over the river Isis. The sun was blazing and the temperature had climbed to 35 degrees. Even though Gwen was sitting in the shade of a large tree, the heath was making her feel sleepy. 

"A holiday in bloody England," she muttered to herself. Rhys had wanted to take a small vacation, and Gwen hadn't been able to refuse. Torchwood 3 was down to just her, Ianto and Jack now - and work had been even more hectic than before. She couldn't admit it to Rhys, but she missed the action. Sitting on the grass by a river, reading a book ... It bored her immensly. 

Gwen could feel herself nodding off. That was okay, anything to make time go by faster. She was only vaguely aware of a noise coming from somewhere behind her. "Oh dear!", she heard, "oh dear! I shall be too late!" Gwen didn't pay it too much attention at first, but then ... didn't that voice sound quite familiar? She suddenly sat up, wide awake. She did know that voice. Ianto.

Gwen lunged up and turned around the tree, where she could see a neatly-dressed man running across a large field. Was it really Ianto, or did she just dream that? He had his back turned towards her so she couldn't tell. "Ianto?" she called out - and "Hey you!" - but the man didn't stop. "Goddamnit," Gwen muttered, as she started to run in pursuit. Well, at least she was getting some action.

With a sigh Gwen came to a sudden halt. She rested her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Ianto, on the other hand, looked completely composed. "Bloody .. hell Ianto", Gwen gasped, "what on Earth are you doing here? And ... are those bunny ears on your head?" She frowned at his unusual headgear. 

Ianto didn't respond to her questions. "Oh my," he sighed, "how late it's getting!" He took a watch out of his waistcoat-pocket and held it up to Gwen. Before she could respond, he turned around and disappeared into a large hole under an hegde. "You've got to be kidding," Gwen said, as she peered down into the hole. Ianto was already out of sight, and the hole was so deep and dark that she couldn't make out the bottom. "Bloody Torchwood," Gwen thought, as she took a deep breath. "Well then, down the rabbit-hole it is," she muttered, right before jumping into the darkness.

As expected, Gwen didn't so much fall through the rabbit-hole as float slowly downwards. Very, very slowly. The upside of that was that it allowed her some time to think about the whole situation. The way in which these events were developing seemed very familiar. But why exactly were they happening, and how? What was Ianto doing in England, and why was he wearing bunny ears on his head? As she passed by various book-shelves and cupboards and even an old grandfather chair with a faded floral pattern, she could only conclude that this must be a dream.

"Dream or no dream," she mused, "I seem to have little choice but to just go with it."  
She finally landed with a soft thump and sprung to her feet. The area above her was pitch-black. "No chance I'll be getting out through there", she thought. Before her was a lit passage, which seemed to be the only exit from the room in which she had landed. Ianto must have gone in that direction as well. 

The passage lead into a room that had doors all around it. In the middle of the room stood a small light-green table. Gwen chuckled as she overlooked the objects that were present in the room: on the table were a tiny golden key and a bottle with a label saying 'DRINK ME', underneath the table she could see a little glass box containing a cake reading 'EAT ME' written in blackcurrants. 

Gwen didn't feel much for growing and shrinking uncontrollably, and certainly not for creating a flood with her own tears. Yet she had lost sight of Ianto. Through which of the many doors could he have gone? "Well it's a good thing they made us read the classics in school," Gwen considered, as she looked around the room. Sure enough, she soon found a red curtain behind which a tiny door was hidden. "A beautiful garden behind it," she thought, "neatly trimmed, perfectly kept. The sort of place Ianto would like."

She returned to the table and picked up the little golden key. She wasn't about to make the mistake of leaving it up there before tampering with her body size. "Okay, let's see," she said softly, "if I remember correctly ... the drink is for shrinking, and the cake is for growing." She didn't think she would need the latter at this point, but decided to put it in her pocket anyway. It might come in handy later. After all, everything is possible in Wonderland.

The drink tasted of cherry-tart, custard, pineapple, roast turkey, toffy and hot buttered toast. An odd combination, but strangely delicious. Even so, Gwen made sure to measure the amount she drank very carefully. Disappearing completely wouldn't be good, and if she only drank as much as was necessary to get through the door she might be able to save some of the liquid for later. Soon Gwen had reached about the right size to fit through the door, which - as she had expected - opened up into the most bright and beautiful garden she had ever seen.


End file.
